


Mission in the land of waves

by Angel_of_spring



Series: Yòsei no Tsubasa [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kekkei Genkai | Bloodline Limit, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_spring/pseuds/Angel_of_spring
Summary: Kakashi is going to be for a surprise when his dysfunctional team turns out to be able to work together better than most ANBU's squads could, and why does Sakura seem to be the key to figuring out everything? (Trigger warning; dark moments in the later chapters)





	1. Chapter 1

**Mission in the Land of Waves**

**Chapter 1**

_Sakura’s P.O.V_

“Well boys it looks like Sakura has the best Chakra control,” Kakashi stated. This caused the boys to snap their heads in my direction and smile a bit as Kakashi continued, “It looks like Sakura has better control then you Sasuke; in fact she might even be able to take out Itachi before you ever could, and Naruto she might have a better shot at Hokage then you do.”

All that got was a small glare from the boys sent at Kakashi before they continued the tree climbing exercise. To say was shocked was an understatement; Kakashi had used my success to motivate the boys, but at the same time he had basically thrown me under a bus and not even congratulated for being the first one to complete the exercise.

“Sakura why don’t you go back to the house and rest for the day,” Kakashi suggested as I came and stood beside him.

“Actually Kakashi-sensei; I was kind of hoping that you would teach me a new jutsu,” I asked hooping that he would just say yes so I could prove myself to him.

“Sorry Sakura but I don’t think you’re ready for a new jutsu just yet,” Kakashi said very bluntly.

“W-w-why not,” I asked in shock.

“Well frankly the only thing you are good at is chakra control, but you have to small of a reserve to do anything useful with that good control; so teaching you a new jutsu would be completely useless,” He stated.

“Oh I see,” I said sadly.

“We will see you back at the house later Sakura,” Kakashi stated and walked over to the boys. At that moment I felt my heart completely break. Tears prickled at my eyes as I watched Kakashi encourage the boys.

_Sasuke’s P.O.V_

“Naruto don’t use so much chakra,” I heard Kakashi lecture from the tree branch I was now sitting on.

“How did Sakura and Sasuke get this so fast?” Naruto whined as he was repelled from the tree again.

“Because Naruto unlike you Sasuke and Sakura have very good chakra control, I’ll be it Sakura’s control is almost perfect,” Kakashi explained.

“Really Sakura-chan has that good of control?” Naruto asked.

“She does but that control is useless because of her small chakra reserve,” Stated Kakashi.

“What did Sakura ask you before she left?” I asked from my spot on my branch.

“She wanted me to teach her a new Jutsu,” Kakashi said.

“So what did you tell her?” Naruto asked; which caused me to smirk. Not many people really realized how close me Naruto and Sakura were because we hid with a well-practiced act. To be truthful Naruto was not a blubbering idiot, Sakura wasn’t a weak fan-girl, and I was not after my brother I was after Orochimaru.

“I told her no,” Kakashi said bluntly.

“And why the hell did you tell her that?” I asked as I jumped down beside Naruto.

“Simple because she doesn’t have what it takes to learn anything else besides the very basic Jutsu’s taught at the academy,” Kakashi explained.

“And how do you know that; especially when you haven’t even been bothered to teach her anything,” I growled.

“She has no drive Sasuke; all she wants to do is impress you,” Kakashi stated.

“She doesn’t need to try to impress me and she knows it; she has impressed me since the day I met her,” I stated.

“What the hell are you talking about Sasuke?” Kakashi asked.

“Figure it out Hatake; I’m going to go and find Sakura,” I stated and left.

Kakashi’s P.O.V

“Naruto can you please explain to me just what Sasuke was talking about?” Kakashi asked still in a sight shock about Sasuke’s outburst.

“He’s talking about the way you treat Sakura-chan,” Naruto stated and left. I let out a sigh as I watched the last member of team 7 leave the area we were using for training. To say I was confused would be a complete understatement. When we were in the village they fought like cats and dogs, but out here they actually seemed to care about each other. The thing that confused me the most was how protective they were of Sakura, and it seemed if I wanted to figure out why they were acting like this then she would be the key of it all.

Sakura’s P.O.V

I ran as quickly as I could from the training grounds. The tears that prickled at my eyes made it very difficult to see where I was running. The things Kakashi had said cut me very deep; because I knew I wasn’t as physically strong as the boys, but mentally I was on par with Shikamaru, and I was better with weapons then most ninja who were just out of the academy. The good thing was that Sasuke-kun and Naruto had not really listened to Kakashi they only sent him a glare in response to what he was saying.

“Sakura; wait up!” Sasuke’s voice rang from behind me, causing me to stop running.

Sasuke’s P.O.V

“Are you alright koi?” I asked as I stood in front of her.

“Sasuke-kun,” She whispered and looked up at me with big, glassy emerald green eyes.

“Sasuke, Sakura-chan,” Naruto yelled as he ran over to us.

“Tell me what’s wrong koi; please I want to help you,” I said as softly as I could.

“Sasuke’s right hime,” Naruto stated, “So please tell your nii-san what’s wrong.”

“Am I as weak as Kakashi says I am?” Sakura asked quietly.

“He’s wrong koi you are stronger than anybody we know,” I said and pulled her into my arms.

“Hey imoto do you have your fans with you?” Naruto asked.

“Yes,” She answered quietly.

“What are you thinking Naruto?” I asked.

“Well I was thinking that it was time that we start teaching Sakura-chan ourselves,” Naruto sated with a smirk. 

“I think you’re right dobe, and I also think it’s time that we drop the façade and act like the real team we are,” I stated and laced my fingers with Sakura’s.

“You really mean that Sasuke-kun?” Sakura asked in the sweet, small voice she used when it was only the three of us.

“Of course I mean it koi; now let’s get back to the bridge builders house,” I stated. The two of them nodded their heads and we started towards Tanzu’s house.

Naruto’s P.O.V

I smiled as I watched Sasuke fix a small bandage for the tiny cut that Sakura had on her knee. Sakura just smiled at him for this action. I was actually relieved that we were going to be dropping the act. It meant that I didn’t have to act like a complete idiot 24/7, Sasuke didn’t have to act like a pompous, stuck-up, avenger; and it meant he could act like his semi nice self. The biggest shock will be Sakura; because right now she puts on a really loud and outgoing act when in reality she is one of the shiest people I know, but at the same time she is one of the strongest. Out of the three of us Sakura had it the worst; her family had been tortured and killed as they tried to protect her, then she made it to the village hidden in the leaves. She had done all of this and she was only seven years old at the time.

When we had met her she would barely speak at all. The Hokage had placed her in a small rundown apartment near mine so I had met her before Sasuke had. We used to hang out with her at the park; trying to get her to say more than one word. We did this for three month before we had met Sasuke.

_***Flashback***_

_“Hey Sakura-chan; do you want to get some ice-cream?” I asked hoping that she would just say yes, but all she did was nod her head. Knowing that this was the best answer I would get I grabbed Sakura’s hand and started pulling her towards the ice-cream stand that was stationed in the park. Or at least we would have if I hadn’t run into someone sending both me and the stranger crashing to the ground._

_“Sasuke there… are you alright?” An older boy asked as he kneeled down beside the boy who was apparently named Sasuke._

_“Don’t worry nii-san I’m alright,” Sasuke sated and stood up beside the older boy._

_“And what about you,” He stared._

_“Naruto,” I piped up._

_“Are you alright Naruto?” The older boy asked as he helped me up._

_“Don’t worry about it I’m fine,” I stated._

_“But still I am sorry for bumping into you,” Sasuke said._

_“Don’t worry about it,” I sated and turned towards Sakura, “Do you still want to get some ice-cream Sakura-chan?” I asked still hoping I would get a reply, but that dream passed when she only nodded her head._

_“So you’re Sakura,” The older boy mumbled._

_“Itachi-niisan; how about we get them their ice-cream?” Sasuke asked._

_“That sounds like a good plan Sasuke,” Itachi stated._

_***End of flashback***_

I smiled fondly as I recalled that memory; because that as the day Sakura finally started opening up, and it was also the day our team was born. “Sasuke,” I called.

“What is it Naruto?” Sasuke asked as he and Sakura looked over at me.

“Do you remember the day we all me?” I asked.

“Of course I do.” He said and allowed a smile to creep its way onto his face,” That was the best day of my like; because that was the day I finally found my true family,” Sasuke declared. 

_Sakura’s P.O.V_

“Hey Sakura-chan,” Naruto said as he took another bowl of rice.

“Yes,” I said rather quietly.

“Well I’m having a little trouble with the tree climbing exercise and Sasuke told me it would be better if I asked you to explained it; so I guess what I am trying to say is will you help me?” Naruto stated.

“Of course I will nii-san,” I said as Kakashi came down the stairs.

 “Thanks’ Sakura-chan.” Naruto stated and started shoveling rice into his mouth again.

“What are you thanking Sakura for?” Kakashi asked as he sat down beside Sasuke.

“Sakura has agreed to help Naruto and me with the tree climbing exercise,” Sasuke stated.

_Sasuke’s P.O.V_

“Well I’m sorry to say Sasuke that you guys won’t be training today,” Kakashi stated.

 This caused me to look over at Kakashi and sneer, “And why aren’t we?”

“Well I, you, and Naruto will be going to the bridge to protect Tanzu; and Sakura will be staying at the house to make sure nothing happens to it,” Kakashi stated.

“Why the hell is Sakura-chan staying?” Naruto growled.

“She is staying behind because we need someone to watch over the house and I believe that Sakura can handle that,” Kakashi stated.

“Don’t you mean you think I’m too weak to help you protect the bridge,” Sakura said quietly.

“That’s not what I meant Sakura,” Kakashi said.

“Then what the hell did you mean?” I snapped.

“It’s like I said; I need Sakura to watch the house to make sure that Gato’s mean to destroy it,” Kakashi stated.

“The why don’t you just do this… **SHODOW CLONE JUTSU** ,” Naruto yelled, and with a puff of smoke three more Naruto’s were standing in the kitchen; all of them having identical smirks adorning their faces.

“So now we can go to the bridge?” I asked.

“I guess so,” Kakashi said in defeat. This caused Naruto to jump up grab Kakashi and race out the door; leaving me and Sakura alone in the kitchen.

“Come on Blossom we had better get going,” I said as I stood up and offered Sakura a hand; which she accepted and allowed me to pull her up.

“Thank you Sasuke-kun,” Sakura whispered as we left the bridge builders house.

“You’re welcome koi, but why are you thanking me?” I asked.

“Because you believed in me,” She said quietly as she laced her fingers with mine.

“Of course I believed in you blossom; why wouldn’t I you mean everything to me,” I stated as we caught up with Kakashi and Naruto.

_Naruto’s P.O.V_

“So Kakashi sensei; why don’t you believe in Sakura-chans abilities?” I asked as I let go of Kakashi’s hand and stopped running.

“What are you talking about Naruto?” Kakashi asked.

“I’m talking about you always giving Sakura jobs that don’t help her get stronger; or how you refuse to teach her anything new. You always claim that she doesn’t have a very big Chakra reserve to learn any new Jutsu’s and yet you never offer to help her enlarge it,” I growled.

“I don’t help her because she has no potential Naruto. Sakura has lived a civilian life, and won’t be able to handle the tragic that come with being a ninja,” Kakashi stated firmly.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me. Out of the three of us Sakura is the most capable to handle the _tragic life of a ninja_. Did you know that Sakura had to watch her family be slaughtered because some fucking bastard wanted her family’s blood limit for themselves, did you know that she had to travel to the village all by herself, oh and that she was only 7 at the time!” I snapped.

“Stop lying Naruto; I’ve read her files and they state that Sakura is civilian born and raised,” Kakashi snarled.

“You’re a bloody fucking ninja Hatake you are supposed to be able to see underneath the underneath. Of course that is what her files says; the old man wanted her to be completely safe so he changed the information in her files,” I stated.

“But why would she need to be protected?” Kakashi asked.

“I don’t really know all the details,” I stated, “And if you want to know more then take it up with the old man.”

Haku’s P.O.V

“Zabuza-sama,” I said as we rushed through the trees towards the bridge.

“What is it Haku?” Zabuza asked in a rough voice.

“Do you remember that pink haired girl with the copy-nin?”

“Yeah; what about her?”

“She seemed familiar to me; it almost felt as if we were related in some way.”

“What are you trying to say Haku?”

“I am saying that I do not believe I will be able to fight her,” I said and stopped running.

“So you’re saying that you wish for her not to be harmed because she may be related to you.”

“Please don’t be mad at me nii-san; I know that this mission is important to you. But if there is a chance that she is my sister then I have to find out,” I said as tears prickled my eye from beneath my mask. I hated being weak in front of Zabuza, but every time I thought of my family I thought of the bastard that slaughtered them. They had tried to take the Haruno family blood limit. I was lucky enough to have been saved by Zabuza who was a guard from the main family at the time. I was only 9 then but I still remember it so vividly that it still gives me nightmares.

“Do you actually believe she might be your younger sister Haku?” Zabuza asked lightly.

“Please don’t be mad, but I have to find out.”

“Haku,” Zabuza said gently,” I am not mad. You have to remember that I was one of the main people that watched over the head family; more specifically you and Sakura.”

“Nii-san.”

“If you truly won’t fight her then I will leave her alone as well.”

“Why did we ever take this job?” I asked as we started moving towards the bridge.

“I don’t know Haku, I just don’t know.” 

I had to bit my tongue to stop myself from snapping at Kakashi; who had once again ignored Sakura. Even though it would be safer if he placed someone with Tanzu; our amazing sensei had chosen to place me and Naruto on opposite ends of bridge while he was off reading that stupid book of his. Now that is not what got me mad; what got me mad was that h left Saukra standing there without a job.

“Yo Sasuke,” Naruto called.

“What is it dobe?” I called back.

“Go check on Sakura I’ll handle your area!” he called and moved to a better position. I smirked and did as Naruto suggested. Moving quickly I was at Sakura’s side within seconds. Said girl was now sitting on the railing of the bridge, and blankly staring out at the sea with a reigned look.

“A penny for your thoughts koi?” I whispered softly to Sakura.

“Just thinking about the day we first met and how perfect we were as a team back then even though we had just met,” she replied dreamily.

“I do believe that that was eight years tomorrow.”

“You’re right Sasuke and I am glad we met,” Sakura whispered as she leaned into my chest. I quickly wrapped my arms around her and rested my own head on her shoulder. It was moments like this that made me wish we could freeze time. No hunting for my clans’ killer, no Kakashi excluding Sakura and I wouldn’t have to track down Itachi. All I wanted was to be able to live a more peaceful life filled with love and people I could cherish, but the universe already dictated that o wouldn’t be getting that anytime soon.

The sound of shouting brought me back to reality as I un-wrapped my arms from Sakura as a thick fog quickly spread through the area, “Sakura do you sense anything?”

“Yes; I sense two new chakra signatures to the south of us.”

“Well looks like Kakashi made a full recovery,” a voice that sounded like Zabuza’s called, “You ready for round two?”

I smirked as Kakashi ran to help his two male students that were fighting Haku.  This meant that he was not only leave the person paying for the mission wide open, but the girl that Haku thought was Sakura-sama as well.

“Crystal ice mirror!” Haku shouted as 8 large mirror surrounded the three male ninjas.

“Girl,” I called and slowly approached the old man and the pinkette.

“What do you need?” she whispered in a voice that reminded me of the bells in the Haruno residents.

“Your last name is Haruno is it not” I asked and placed my sword back into its bindings.

“W-why do you ask?” she replied with only the slightest amount of fear in her eyes.

”I just wanted to see if Haku was right about you being his baby sister Haruno-sama.” I stated with a chuckle.

“You mean Haku-nii survived the massacre?” she asked as she lowered her fighting fans.

“Barely, but yes we did survive,” I whispered sadly. Both Haku and I had survived, but not without our fair share of mental and physical scars. Haku had been devastated to find out Sakura was missing. I remember him moving body after body looking for his baby sister. He could survive if she was dead, but the thought of her being taken captive ate at his heartstrings as well as my own. “So he was right about you Sakura-hime.”

“E-excuse me Tanzu-san,” Sakura whispered as she ran towards the dome Haku had created.

“Well this is an interesting development,” I said as I leaned on the rail next to the slightly freaked out bridge builder.

“H-how s-so?” he asked.

“The last daughter of the Haruno clan found by her older brother; how is this not an interesting development?”

Sasuke’s P.O.V

“Crap,” Naruto muttered as he stared at the mirrors now surrounding us.

“My thoughts exactly Naruto, I snarled and looked over at our brilliant sensei. The man had rushed over to us as soon as the masked Nin shouted he jutsu; effectively leaving Sakura alone to deal with Zabuza herself.

“Are you too alright?” Kakashi asked.

“Fine,” Naruto replied for both of us because he knew I would have just snapped at the man.

“Good now stand back,” he stated and began doing a flurry of hand signs.

Haku’s   P.O.V

“Lightning Blade,” came the shout of the silver haired ninja as my ice mirrors shattered to pieces. I felt a slight pain as I jumped away to avoid the blast, but it wasn’t enough for me to lose concentration just enough for me to wince slightly.

“Impressive,” I mumbled as his two student made their way out of the debris the shards had caused by the mirror shards.

“WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!” the blonde one yelled.

“Calm down Naruto I got us out didn’t I?” the silver haired man asked causally.

“Yes and you left Sakura and Tanzu to deal with Zabuza themselves,” the ravenette spoke sternly.

“Tanzu can protect them.”

“You really don’t care about that girl at all do you?” I ask as I became more infuriated with my sisters sensei’s attitude.

“Who are you to judge?” their sensei replied.

“The person who is going to kick your fucking ass!” I snarled as I reached for my senbons, or at least tried to, as a pink blur landed in front of me.

Sasuke’s P.O.V

I was shocked Sakura had just jumped into the fight, and was looking at the masked ninja with a sad smile. What she said next will probably shock me for the rest of my life, “H-Haku-nii?”

Hauk’s P.O.V

“Sakura is that really you?” I asked as I removed my mask. She was still as perfect as I remembered her. Her blossom pink hair nor was only a few inches below the small of her back, and flowed beautifully in the wind. Her emerald eye still shinned with childlike innocence.

“I-it’s me; I promise,” Sakura whispered.

“SAKURA! Move back to your post!” the silver haired man barked.

“Shut up you idiot. The two of them haven’t seen each other since they were little, and besides we are quitting the job so there is no longer a reason for us to fight,” Zabuza stated.

“Come here little one,” I said and Sakura came crashing into my arms. A feeling of relief washed over me as I finally had my little sister in my arms again.

I smiled and held my baby sister close running my fingers through her long flowing hair as her team watched in confusion. I heard Zabuza laying into their sensei as the two boys came closer.

“So, you are her family?” The blonde one asked as Sakura stepped back and wiped away the tears from her cheeks. Sakura smiled and nodded as the raven-haired boy came forward and took her hand as the blonde smiled widely, “Well then it is a pleasure to meet you Haku-san”

I smiled back at the blonde and nodded as we heard a loud gasp from the end of the bridge as a large group of Gato’s thugs arrived all armed heavily. The bridge builder quickly backed away as the men stalked closer most of them smirking as Gato himself arrived behind us.

“Well, well, well look at what we have here.” Gato sneers and moving with surprising speed grabs Sakura from the raven hair boy as he appears on the other end of the bridge by his thugs a knife to my sister’s neck.  He smirked darkly and pulled her small body flush against his, “looks like you guys were useless after all. I had simply planned to kill you off once you had finished the job but it looks like you could not even a simple job to take care of children.”

“Gato you will let her go this instant,” Zabuza growled drawing his sword.

“Please! I will be taking this little thing as a consolation prize!” He laughed loudly causing Sakura to stiffen as Gato licked her cheek, “This bitch is going to look simply amazing on my bed.”

**Author’s P.O.V**

All the men on the bridge glared darkly at Gato as he licked Sakura’s cheek. His hand slowly traveled across the young girl’s chest as he began to grope her. Sakura’s eyes were wide her body frozen as Gato used her body as he wanted. She could not make eye contact with her team nor her brother. She was ashamed of what was happening to her as she could not force her body to move.

Sasuke growled darkly as he shared a look with Naruto. The two boys nodding as the drew their own weapons, Naruto summoning multiple shadow clones as his eyes began to turn red allowing the nine-tailed fox to give him a power boost as they both agreed that Gato need to die. Haku watched the two boys before copying their actions; as did Zabuza and Kakashi. The ninja’s all move in unison and soon there was a blood bath, the thugs being taken down in gruesome ways. Bodies and limbs falling as Gato backed away from the fight in fear. He was quickly realising that he needed to escape, and he decided that taking the pink haired girl as leverage was the best idea. Just as the last thug fell Gato stiffened as the Ninja’s eyes turned to him.

“Sakura, stay still,” Zabuza called as Sasuke appeared behind Gato, a kunai against the crime lords throat. Sakura took a shaky breath as her eyes flashed red, and her body shrunk fairy wings appearing on her back as she flew to Zabuza. Sasuke quickly finished the cowardly crime lord as Kakashi began to burn and dispose of the bodies. Zabuza smiled behind his mask as Sakura landed in his hand curling up into a small ball, “you are okay little one,” He whispered and held her gently.

**Sakura’s P.O.V**

I curled up in my old guardian’s hand shaking as I tried to control myself. It had been so long since I had used my kekkei genkai that it felt incredibly strange. It was called _Yòsei no Tsubasa_ was an ability passed down threw all the females of the Hanuro clan. It is why my family was slaughtered. Our enemy wanted to capture the women of the clan to breed them and create more _Yòsei no Tsubasa._ Sadly, I was the only one left.

“Sakura?” I heard Sasuke whisper as I looked up from Zabuza’s hand and nodded before flying over to him and landing on his palm. Luckily my team mates had seen this form before so they knew how to handle me like this. I looked up at the raven haired boy as all the others came over to join us. “Did he hurt you in any way?”

I shook my head as we heard the villagers come over to the bridge all looking ready to protect their home. Tanzu smiled and said he would go and calm the people down so we could leave and talk as he was now not in danger. We all nodded and soon left to go back to the bridge builders house Sasuke carrying me on his shoulder as we went. Once we arrived I took a deep breathe and transformed back

 

 

 

_  
_

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Mission in the Land of Waves**

**Chapter 2**

**Author’s P.O.V**

Kakashi stared at his students, Sakura in particularly. He was not sure what to make of the entire situation made simply no sense to him. Her file had stated that she was a civilian born daughter to a merchant’s family, that she had no particular skills, and that she would not make it through being a Genin, but in spite of everything she had proved him wrong, proved that she truly did have what it took to be successful as a ninja. She had done it with an ability that he did not understand; he had witnessed her turning into a small fairy like being. However, he did not understand how. He had never heard of a ninja clan under the surname Hanuro. “someone had better explain exactly what is happened and I want it explained now.” He stated as his students looked up at him.

“What do you want to know exactly?” Sakura asked looking up at her Sensei.

“Start with the beginning,” He stated looking at his female student.

“I am the heiress of the Hanuro family, which I previously believed I was actually the last,” Sakura stated, “My family was savagely killed because a clan wished to steal our powers. They started by trying to buy their way into our homes and our lives, but when that did not succeed they slaughtered us. Tortured all the women of my family, then killed them when they did not get what they wanted. I was saved by the ANBU of Konoha who arrived just as my mother was killed. They took me back with them to the village and thanks to the third Hokage I was given a new identity and an apartment beside Naruto’s. We became friends as he tried to help me over come the horrors of my past. I was mute for almost a full year before we meet Sasuke, and the three of use became extremely close. It was only during the events of the Uchiha massacre that we began to act as a team.”

“The massacre is not what everyone thinks it is, my brother did not kill my family it was a traitor by the name Orochimaru. He is the reason that all my family is dead. The only reason that he was deemed a traitor is because he was caught killing some of the Uchiha’s who had sided with Orochimaru.” Sasuke stated picking up where Sakura had left off, “he found us before he ran and made us promise to stay under the radar, and put on an act so we did not draw his attention again and we all agreed.”

“So that is what we did. I became the class clown, Sasuke became a stuck-up ass hell bent on revenge, and Sakura became a loud fangirl who received top marks in all of our classes. The old man knew and made sure that we would only be placed on a team with each other as it is the safest for us.” Naruto finished leaving Kakashi to just stare at his three students. Their story was very far out there, but it did explain all of their strange behavior and he found himself believing them.

**Sasuke’s P.O.V**

I smiled and pulled Sakura against me as she began to nod off. We had finally finished explaining everything to Kakashi and Zabuza had pulled him aside to talk about something in private as Naruto and Haku had started to get to know each other. “I am surprised that Sensei too it so well,” I whispered to her.

“as am I, but it does explain everything fairly well and most likely he will go and speak with the Hokage when we get back to the village.” Sakura stated and started to play with my fingers as she yawned softly. Smirking I carefully picked her up and carried her to the room we were staying at and set her down. I quickly pulled off her headband, and weapon pouch before pulling off her shoes. Repeating this action, I laid down next to her and pulled her close as we settle down for the night.

**(The next week)**

I smiled as Sakura walked beside me hand in hand, as we made our way back to the village. We had spent a whole week in the Land of Waves completing the mission in peace. Zabuza and Haku had taken it upon themselves to train Sakura and she was advancing incredibly well, already having far better control over her families Kekkei Genkai, and she was able to hold the transformation in battles now. She was happier, now that finally, we were able to be ourselves. “Supper at the manor tonight?” I asked Naruto knowing that we could all finally stay together again, along with Sakura’s Brother and Zabuza.

“That sounds awesome, Sakura would you cook?” Naruto asked putting his arms behind his head. Sakura smiled and nodded in agreement as she squeezed my hand. Naruto smiled widely at the response and went back to talking with Haku. The group lapsed back into silence, and I few hours later they finally arrived back at the Hidden Leaf village. Anbu were waiting at the gates long with the Hokage. They were there to bring Haku and Zabuza into temporary custody, before they were released back to the Uchiha compound. They would be back tonight or so we had been promised.

“Welcome back, I can assume that travels went safely,” Sarutobi smiled as Anbu stepped forward to surround Zabuza and Haku, “I have been fully explained the situation so this is only for show really.” He smiled as they disappeared leaving only team 7.

Kakashi waved as he to disappeared. Looking over at the others we began to make our way back to the compound knowing that there would still be food there. Half way through the village I gasped as I felt someone throw their weight onto me.

“Sasuke-Kun!” Ino smiled and tightened her hold on me as the rest of team 8 came over to us. Quickly I pulled her off of me and pulled Sakura close.

**Naruto P.O.V**

I blushed as Shikamaru took my hand, leading me away from the small group, “Troublesome blonde… you aren’t hurt; are you?” He asked softly.

“I am okay Shika,” I whispered looking up at my boyfriend of 2 years. We had started dating back in the academy and he was always there protecting me, he already knew all about our secret.

“I’m glad… I have missed you,” He said softly and kissed my forehead. He pulled back and smirked before pulling me back to the group.

“So how did the mission go?” Choji asked, and our two teams chatted for a while before we all split up again, Shikamaru joining us as we finally made it to the compound. Our two groups split up agreeing to meet later for dinner as Shikamaru pulled me to my room. He quickly shut the door and pulled me to the bed. We laid down and relaxed in each others arms for a while in comfortable silence until I began to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mission in the Land of Waves**

**Chapter 3**

**Skikamaru’s P.O.V**

I smiled as Naruto laid down next to me, and snuggled into my side. I was even happier that they were finally dropping this act; I hated that he had to pretend to be a loud mouth idiot when I knew for a fact that if he tried Naruto could be as smart as I am. I gently began to play with his hair causing my fox boyfriend to purr slightly in happiness as he soon released a sleepy yawn.

“Hey Shika?” He whispered softly, “C-can we come out…. As a real couple?”

I smiled and pulled him closer, “If you are ready?” I replied and kissed his brow. He sent me a bright smile and wrapped his arms around my neck in happiness. I chuckled and hugged him back. This was my Naruto a happy ball of sunshine, that I would do anything to protect. I tightened my hold on him slightly as I thought of all the people in the village that had been so cruel to Naruto for no reason besides their own prejudice. The older generation of the village was so locked in their own self-righteous sense of right; that they did not see the sweet child that they were trying to kill and turn into a weapon. They could not see that Naruto was a carbon copy of their beloved forth Hokage.

“I am…. I don’t like hiding you… I don’t like that I cannot just be with you in public,” Naruto whispered softly.

I smiled and kissed him on the lips this time running my hand down to the centre of his back causing him to moan softly. “Then we will not hide anymore.” I stated as he snuggled up and we both fell into a peaceful sleep.

**(The next day)**

I smiled as we made our way to the training ground; our two teams to participate in a joint C ranked mission. Sakura and Sasuke were walking slightly in front of us, holding hands and chatting softly. While Naruto was beside me still tired and half asleep. I smirked and pulled him closer as we arrived my team already waiting for us. I could hear Sasuke sigh as Ino once again threw herself at him. I watched as Sakura just chuckled as Sasuke struggled to get Ino off him. I smirked and simply guided Naruto over to the large tree that was in Team 8’s training ground. Pulling him down he instantly curled against my chest as we both peacefully fell back asleep

**Author’s P.O.V**

“Sasuke!” Ino shouted as the team made their way into clearing, almost immediately she threw herself at Sasuke. Sasuke grunted and tried to push her off as Choji and Sakura watched. She clung to Sasuke like an octopus keeping him from pushing her off, until finally Choji decided to give him a hand and pulled his blonde teammate off.

“Thanks,” He said and quickly moved back to Sakura as he pulled her to sit by their sleeping teammates.

“Not a problem as Choji followed them, “Do you guys know what the mission will be?” He asked pulling out a snack, and begins to eat.

“Kakashi sent word that we would be doing another guard mission. Something about a rich client and his daughter. They need to return to the land of snow,” Sakura replied kindly smiling at the large boy. Choji had always been kind to her when they were growing up, and had never once picked on her for her slightly large forehead.

“Cool, what time do you think they will arrive?” Choji asked as Ino sat down beside her teammate.

“Probably within the hour or so,” Sasuke replied and pulled Sakura against him. The two smiled at each other softly as Ino raised a brow in confusion.

“When did you get so close,” Ino snapped mainly at Sakura.

“We have been together for 4 years,” Sasuke responded causing Ino’s jaw to drop. Sakura giggled softly at her friend’s response and gently rested her head on the ravenettes shoulder. The group descended into a comfortable silence as Ino tried to wrap her head around what she had just learned. It was hard for her to understand, Sasuke had never payed attention to any of the girls that had been after him, so how was it that Sakura had been dating him for 4 years. Finally, Asuma and Kakashi showed up, Zabuza behind them.

“Yo,” Kakashi called giving a slight wave as all the kids stood up looking at their teachers, Sakura smiling at Zabuza.

**Sakura’s P.O.V**

“So, what exactly is this mission?” Shikamaru asked broadly staring at Asuma his arm still firmly wrapped around the blonde fox.

Asuma sighed at his student’s mannerisms but explained anyways, “Our mission is to protect an actress and their film crew. the actresses name is Yukie Fujikaze, but our employers name is Sandayū Asama. We will be guiding and protecting them as they journey to the Land of Snow to finish filming the finale part of their movie. We have been warned that Ms. Fujikaze is known to run from the set as she is firmly against going to the Land of Snow so we have also been hired to ensure that she does not run while we are travelling. Also, we will have Zabuza Momochi joining us for this mission.” He explained as I smiled up at my former guard. This mission would be exciting and I was looking forward to this challenge.

They were finally meeting their clients and besides Ino they could all say that they were unimpressed. It had started with them being forced to go and watch the movie so that they would ‘understand’ their client better, then they had to chase down their client as she ran from body guards hired to keep her on set and prevent her from running, which at the time they did not know this so they ended up restraining the guards as Naruto followed the actress in order to keep her safe which had resulted in him getting drugged leaving Shikamaru incredibly angry.

Asuma sighed as the Genin continued to glare at their clients as Ino flirted with the male actors. He was already dreading this mission and they had not even left. Not only was Shikamaru already incredibly mad it meant that the normally lazy Genin was twice as dangerous as he normally was. He would be watching their clients every move, making her nervous to do anything. He was also keeping Naruto close to him as the effects of the drugs were still wearing off.

“So then…” Kakashi said not even trying to diffuse the situation as he was just as made as Shikamaru was about the events that had transpired. All in all, the mission was not starting off well.

Sandayū Asama, their actual client, sighed, “Yes, we will be leaving tomorrow morning at dawn and sailing to the locations. This will take around two days as we must account for the changing weather that we will encounter. Clothing and cloaks will be provided for you on this journey.” He explained as the Jounin nodded, “We have a room set up for you all,”

“Thank you,” Asuma said as they all stood and left; Asuma grabbing Ino as he passed. The group made their way to the lodgings. It was nothing glamorous, but it worked. The lodging was two connect hotel rooms that the production crew was staying at. The first room had two king sized beds, a bathroom, a couch, and a cot. The second room had two queen sized beds, a cot, and a small sitting area.

**Shikamaru’s P.O.V**

I pulled Naruto into the spacious room and helped him sit down on the bed. His eyes were only slightly unfocused now, but it did not make me worry any less. To see him drugged and unconscious on the floor lit something in me that terrified me. I was so worried that he had been taken or was seriously hurt that I could barely keep my distain for our employers in check as they explained the details of the job for us. It angered me so much that Yukie Fujikaze showed no remorse for her actions at all; in fact, she seemed to actual feel justified in what she had done.

“Shika…” Naruto whispered causing my attention to snap back to the blonde as he pulled me gently to lay down on the bed with him. I carefully laid down beside him and allowed the blonde to curl up against me almost immediately he passed out as I started to gently card my fingers through his hair as I went back to brooding. I had a bad feeling that Yukie was going to cause a lot of problems on this mission as well as that she as hiding something big from of. Her form told a far different story then she herself did. She was not just displeased about the travel plans she was down right terrified and I could not figure out exactly why.

“Is he okay?” Sakura ask softly in concern for her teammate, breaking me once more from my thoughts. I looked up at the pink haired girl and nodded. Watching I smiled slightly as her posture changed from tensed to slightly relaxed but still on edge. She gave me a soft nod before going back over to Sasuke as they readied themselves for the night. It had already been decided that Naruto and I would take one bed, Sakura and Sasuke would take the other, Ino the cot, and Choji was on the couch. It was the most logical approach even though Ino had thrown a fit about the cot. She had wanted to share a bed with the Uchiha heir, but the male had quickly shut her down, then she had tried to reason that she should just get the bed to herself which of course we all disagreed with her on that notion. Finally, Choji had just told her to take the cot and go to sleep. Pulling the covers over us I turned off the light as the room descended into darkness as we all settled down for a short night’s sleep.

**(the next day)**

**Sakura’s P.O.V**

I sighed as I felt myself begin to grow more and more frustrated with Miss. Fujikaze and her attitude. I could tell all the males around me where done with her; including Zabuza and he was a trained body guard. She had been refusing to do anything or even get onto the boat, thus delaying us further and further. The more time that she threw a tantrum the worse things would get. Finally, I was done; walking over to the spoiled girl I forced myself to be pleasant as I gritted my teeth and said, “Miss Fujikaze, we need to be leaving the port now and you are the only one that is not on the boat. The longer you delay this journey the more money it is going to cost you and this production company in the long run. We are not going to wait around all day and we would rather you get onto the boat yourself then having to force you on. You are already on thin ice with the stunt you pulled yesterday so please just cooperate.”

Her eyes narrowed as she looked down at me, “and who exactly are you to boss me around and order me to do anything. You are nothing; I am an adult and successful star. I am more important that you will ever be little girl” Yukie snapped as I felt my patience run very thin.

I pursed my lips tightly as I forced a smiled, “Of course Ma’am, but that still does not mean you do not have to get onto this boat,” I said tightly, “Now then please get on the boat.” I sensed Zabuza come up behind me and bow down.

“Are you ready Hime?” He asked smirking as Yukie looked at me shocked.

“We are just waiting on Miss. Fujikaze to board the boat,” I replied softly looking up at the swordsman, “Other then that we are set to leave.”

“I see, and Miss. Fujikaze, what exactly is the hold up?” Zabuza asked his eyes narrowing in displeasure.

“I am not getting on that boat,” Yukie snapped sharply as Kakashi finally descended the boat and stormed over to us.

“I believe that you are. I am not taking this. You will get on the boat by your own or you will be moved by force,” Kakashi stated deadly; his one eyes narrowed as Yukie paled and stiffly got onto the boat, the three of us following after her as the pulled the gangway behind us.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Mission in the Land of Waves**

**Chapter 4**

**Sasuke’s P.O.V**

I smiled watching Zabuza and Sakura silently work on her Kekkei Genkai, just the few weeks she had been with him, caused her abilities to almost triple. Now you could always see a very faint outline of her wings no matter if she actually had them out or not they were always just there. Luckily only those who actually knew about her powers were the only ones who could see the faint outlines on her back. I turned away to watch after our charge and sighed softly. We had only been at sea for one day and already every ninja on board wanted to quit. The only that still put on a pleasant front for the spoiled actress was Sakura; now matter how Yukie insulted her, she never responded with harsh would. She would keep her composure and her pleasant tone as she dealt with the spoiled brat. It was amazing to watch, but those that were close to the fairy new how much every insult and ever hurtful word hurt the young girl. It was keeping her up as she dwelled on it for far to long. I would usually go and hold her and try to get her to fall asleep when she got into moods like this. Luckily it was not often that it happened, but I knew that it would become a problem for this journey.

“You do not order me around!” I winced as I heard Yukie screech at Choji for telling her that lunch was ready in the dinning hall. I felt sympathy for the large ninja, but at the same time I was relieved that I was not on the receiving end of her hatred. Yukie cared little of who she hurt, and only that she made sure she got the final word. She also tried to get on our sensei’s good sides, by flirting with them in an incredibly obnoxious way, she also tried this once with Zabuza when he was helping Sakura, but he quickly put an end that that.  Sighed softly I moved from my post over to the two training. I smiled as Zabuza nodded and disappeared, as I pulled Sakura close.

“Hey,” she whispered smiling up at me as she turned to look over at me.

“Hey,” I replied and kissed her forehead, “lunch was just called in the mess hall,” I whispered and pulled her against my chest, “Do you want to get some food, or would you want to get a small rest in for the afternoon?”

“C-can we go and rest?” she asked softly a dreamy look on her face. Smiling I nodded and quickly pulled her to our room so that we could rest, easily feeling Yukie’s eyes following us as we went. I gently guided her to the bed running my fingers through her hair. I smiled as she leaned into my touch before gracefully sitting on the edge of the bed looking up at me with tired eyes, “Yukie is not who she seems,”

“What do you mean?” I asked her softly and sat next to her.

“She is the lost snow princess,” Sakura whispered, “I remember meeting her once when I was small, she was just as stuck up as a teen as she is now.”

“Do you want to inform the others?” I asked shocked at the information. It was easy to forget at times that Sakura was actually of royal blood.

“No… Kakashi and Zabuza already know, and they want to keep it a secret at this time, “ she explained and let her head fall onto my shoulder, a yawn escaping her delicate lips. I smiled and laid down bringing her with me. Pulling the blanket over us, I smiled as she almost instantly fell asleep.

**Naruto’s P.O.V**

I grabbed Shikamaru’s hand as he glared harshly at the actress. I knew that this journey was going to be difficult especially with the hatred that most of our friends were showing. Shikamaru turned back to face me his features softening quickly, “Sorry,” he whispered softly and kissed my neck.

I gave him a small smile for his actions, “It is fine…. I just don’t want you to get a bad reputation because of this client...” I lent my head on his shoulder as he pulled me closer. Smiling I stifled a yawn as the swaying and rocking of the boat began to make me incredibly tired. I knew that it was almost evening so maybe it would not be bad to go to sleep early. Whispering my idea to Shikamaru the shadow user smiled and nodded. He took my hand and quickly lead me from the mess hall and to our small cabin. Sakura and Sasuke were already there sleeping, so we were quiet as we changed and got into our shared bunk above them. Shikamaru quickly secured his arms around my waist as we cuddled close. Quickly I fell asleep thanks to the warmth of my boyfriend and the soft rocking of the boat.

**Sakura’s P.O.V**

I sighed as we disembarked the ship so that they could film on the giant iceberg. This director was quiet honestly incredibly annoying, but we had to do as he told us. The cast was already in costume and makeup and were ready to begin the scene. I watched from beside Sasuke as Yukie took her spot and they called action. In all honesty she was an incredibly talented actress, but her personality was such a turn off that it was hard to like even her performance. I leaned against Sasuke and yawned as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder causing Ino the glare, “Can you two act professionally.” She snapped glowering in our direction.

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes and shifted me closer as we continued to watch them film. The rest of our group seemed to share our boredom and displeasure as they start to start their battle sequence. I sighed as Zabuza moved behind us. “Sakura-hime, does Yukie seem familiar to you?” He whispered as Kakashi came over. Nodding slightly not giving up anything to those that were watching before taking a deep breath.

” _She does seem familiar, but I am having trouble placing here. Did she ever come to the Hanuro compound in the wave?”_ I asked causing Sasuke to raise a brow as I switched dialects. It was not well known but I was able to speak Mandarin due to my family. As did all those that lived in the compound.

_“Keep a close eye on her then… she is hiding something, and I want to know what it is,”_ Kakashi added making my eyes go wide at the fact that he could speak Mandarin, it had become a lost language due to my clan being slaughtered.  I looked up at Zabuza in concern, but he gave me a reassuring nod. Sighing I turned back to look at the scene in front of us. Hearing the director call cut we all sighed and moved to head back to the ship when the peak of the iceberg exploded. Almost immediately we were on the move Ino and Choji grabbing the actors and equipment using Choji’s family Jutsu to move thing much quicker. Looking at the spoiled brat I sighed angrily and ran to her and her manager.

“Please Yukie! We need to get back on the ship!” Sandayū tried to get the actress to move. Yukie was frozen stiff as she stared at the Ninja in front of her.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” a man with almost lavender hair said smirking as he stood in front of us. I gritted my teeth and quickly moved in front of them drawing out a Kunai and allowing my wings to materialize causing the man to raise an eyebrow. “A Hanuro! Now this is truly intriguing,” he smirked and stepped forward as I kept my stance.

“So, what if I am?” I bit back glaring at him as I heard Ino come and force the two back onto the ship with Choji’s help. The male member of the enemy’s team attempting to stop them only to be caught by Shikamaru’s shadows. This seemed to anger the man in front of me as he stalked closer.

“You know I was supposed to get a Hanuro slut as compensation for destroying that clan, but the one I was promised escaped.” He snarled as I felt my blood run cold.

“W-what….?” I stammered in shock taking a small step back in fear as he came closer.

“She actually looked a lot like you, wide green eyes and pink hair,” he whispered and charged, I gasped and ducked left only for his hand to grasp my wing and pull me harshly against him.  I screamed slightly as I felt my wings contract and bend at an odd angle, “Now then, finally I get my prize. I had to slaughter you whole clan to get you and I will not let you go now!”

“L-let go!” I tried to shift away from him only to have him pull my wing harder. Biting down on my lip my eyes caught Sasuke’s as he finished with the female ninja he was fighting. his eyes were wide with worry.

“Sakura Shrink!” he shouted and charged forward drawing his sword. Doing as he shouted I forced my body to shrink allowing me to slip away from the enemy as Sasuke slashed at the man. The ninja jumped back as I flew to Sasuke and landed in his hand and curled up. Suddenly both Zabuza and Kakashi were in front of us both a dark look in their eyes.

**Sasuke’s P.O.V**

I held Sakura against my chest as I looked at the enemy. They were definitely strong but between the two teams we were handling them. Our sensei’s and Zabuza were dealing with the lavender haired scum. “Are you okay?” I asked softly as she looked up at me still in her small form.

“Y-yes… S-Sasuke… h-he…” she stammered as Naruto appeared next to me.

“Come on. We need to get back to the ship,” He stated softly as I nodded. The two of us quickly jumped back and rushed to the ship as team 10 followed. Suddenly the iceberg began to sink the Jounin’s appearing beside us on the boat. Almost immediately Zabuza rushed over to me and took Sakura from my hand. He nodded and disappeared to the bunk as Kakashi and Azuma went to confront Yukia.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Mission in the Land of Waves**

**Chapter 5**

**Sakura’s P.O.V**

We were all gathered on deck of the ship, our Sensei’s and Zabuza giving our employers a dark look. Kakashi had finally forced the real mission out of Yukie and her manager, and it was not looking good. Especially after finding out that one of the rouge snow ninjas was responsible foe the destruction of my family. I felt Sasuke tighten his hold around my waist, as Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose, “unfortunately as you have lied to us we will be turning around immediately. This is almost an S-ranked mission, and our students are not ready to complete this heavy of a task. Not to mention Sakura is in an infinitely greater amount of danger from what that man revealed.” He stated darkly as Yukie shrunk back from the look.

“Kakashi-sensei?” Naruto spoke up, “We are ready for this. Besides we have you, Asuma-sensei, and one of the seven swordsmen of the mist with us,” He stated as everyone smiled at him. The Genin banding together. None of us want to quit this mission if we had a say. Kakashi narrowed his eyes as Zabuza chuckled.

“They have a point copy-cat,” Zabuza stated coming over to me and kneeling, “Besides I will not allow anything to happen to Sakura again.” He said his eye softening.

“That still does not mean they are ready for this!” Kakashi snapped as Zabuza stood and I stepped forward my wings glittering into existence as my eyes flashing to a startling red colour my features changing to reflect who I was. I heard several startled gasps as my clothes faded leaving me in leather armour dangerous looking fans decorating my hip. Leveling a glare at the snow princess I turned forward.

“Your opinion does not really matter. Regardless of your feeling Zabuza and I will be going to the land of snow.” I stated strongly as I felt Naruto and Sasuke flank me. Kakashi let out a deep sigh as he realised that he was not going to get us to change.

“She is correct Kakashi,” Sasuke stated as both he and Naruto summoned their own swords and smirked.

“If team 7 is to stay then so will Team 8,” Shikamaru stated as they joined us as well.

“Fine, but you will follow our ever order. This mission is going to be extremely deadly and we will be proceeding with extreme caution from now on.” Asuma stated as he and Kakashi forced our client into the cabin to talk with them. Looking up I saw Zabuza motion for us all to gather.

“Well they deal with the princess I am going to start training you all.” He stated and we all nodded.

**Author’s P.O.V**

Zabuza had set them all up into pair’s and got them started on sparring as he turned to his charge and began her training in her proper form.  Sakura’s dark forest green wings shimmered in the light as the tight leather outfit hugged her body and allowed for her to have optimal movement. Gracefully she pulled her fans away from her waist and opened them. The tips of the fans made from a thinly pounded steal and brought to an edge. They were sharp and deadly. Narrowing her red eyes, she prepared her attack charging at her guard as he parried her attack with a kunai. Their movements were fluid and practiced, but still deadly. The others on deck stopped to watch the battle as soon both Naruto and Sasuke joined the fight, swords drawn and ready to use force against their female teammate to help her train. Suddenly Sakura smirked, and her body shrunk down. The three males tensed as Zabuza was throne back with an unearthly amount of force Sakura appearing where he once stood. Quickly her fans flourished to block the two attacks directly at her as she once again shrunk and disappeared. This sequence continued for a long while until the three Genin were on their knee’s panting.

Almost instantly applause sounded from all around them as they dragged themselves to their feet Sakura’s form returning to normal as Shikamaru came over to help steady Naruto. The two teams slowly trudged their way off deck as Zabuza when to talk with their Sensei’s

**Shikamaru’s P.O.V**

I felt Ino and Choji grab me around my waist preventing me form tearing into the princess. She had come out on deck and started yelling at Naruto calling him pathetic and worthless. I watched for a few seconds as my smaller love shrank back out of instinct, but the last straw was when she struck his across the cheek causing his head to snap to the side. Suddenly I felt two hands on my shoulders as Naruto stared straight into my eyes his cheek red, “Shika… please calm down,” He whispered as I sighed and forced Ino and Choji off me not truly caring as I knocked my teammates to the ground. Gently I took his hand and pulled him to our cabin slamming and locking the door as I did. I guided him to the bed and had him lay down before laying beside him.

“Are you okay?” I whispered and pulled him closer to me as he nodded. Sighing softly, I gently began to kiss his neck and slip off his jacket. I heard him moan softly, but I did not stop, my only thought was to get him relaxed.

“S-Shika…?” he stammered once I felt his body finally relax. Looking up at him I gave him a soft smile and moved closer, so he could rest his head on my shoulder. He did so with a smile as I began to run my fingers through his hair lulling him into a relaxed sleep. I watched him, more specifically the bruise forming on his cheek that I knew would be gone in a few moments. It calmed me to know that the fox at least protected him at times, but I knew that it had also caused him lots of pain. The villagers had tormented him for years, and they still did. He was called everything under the sun, and the over charged him for every little thing.

Sighing I heard a soft knock on the door as Asuma came in giving me a soft but pointed look, “Is he okay Shikamaru?” I nodded in response, “Good, now what the hell were you thinking! You are not the one I need to normally worry about; we are their clients, we cannot just go around attacking them. It there is a problem you come to the team leaders and they will address it.”

“I couldn’t just stand there letting her abuse him. You know as well as I do how bad he has it in the village.” I countered.

“I understand that, but you still cannot just go off like that. The other thing is how did you have enough strength to throw both of your teammates off?” He asked causing me to sigh, as I began to explain.

“Mates. Kurama, the Kyuubi. sees me as his kits mate. At times he gifts me with strength to protect Naruto. It is an understanding between us.” I stated Asuma’s face full of shock.

“Shikamaru…. Do you realise how dangerous that is?” he asks harshly.

“I do, but if I am strong enough to protect him then I do not care.” I stated an turned away from the man and shut my eyes wrapping myself around Naruto.

**Kakashi’s P.O.V**

I glared at the spoiled princess how had dared to touch my little brother. I had tried to protect Naruto as much as I could when he was growing up, but I was not always able to be there to protect him. He was so much like both his mother and his father that it was crazy to see that the village did not recognize what he was. “If you ever think of touching one of them again we will leave. You will be without protection, and left to be slaughtered.” I snarled looking down at Yukie before storming away to the Genins cabin. Silently opening the door my eyes went wide as I heard what Shikamaru was saying. Did Naruto truly have control of the Kyuubi to such a degree?

I stepped back as Asuma exited the room and met my eyes. He nodded and left as I silently entered the room. I stared down at the two young men sleeping on the bunk. I could already see that the mark on Naruto’s cheek healing well, but I still felt intense anger towards the snow princess. She had no right to touch him, and if we were not protecting her she would no longer have a hand. Leaning down I gently brushed the blonde’s hair back affectionately before leaving the quiet cabin.

“What do you think?” Asuma asked as soon as I exited.

“I trust Naruto to know what he is doing with that creature.” I replied and moved to where my other two students were training. I quickly began to guide them through a spar watching their every movement. They needed to be ready and I was not going to lose anymore comrades, especially not ones so young.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Mission in the Land of Waves**

**Chapter 6**

**Author’s P.O.V**

They had finally landed and boarded their train in the land of Snow. Everyone was tense and on edge about being in the country as they were facing rouge Ninja’s and a dictator who wanted the princess dead. Said princess was not making things easier. At every turn she was trying to escape, and run away again. Luckily Asuma had decided to personally guard the spoiled girl so that she could not get her way.

“Why could we not just film this in studio!” Yukie whined loudly before storming off to her room Asuma following her.

“We need to be careful now,” the direction said softly as the train began to move. He looked around the group of Ninja’s and shuddered. He had seen the brutal training on the boat and he was sure that they were powerful enough to defeat this enemy, but still seeing such young people doing such dangerous tasks never sat well with him, but he knew that it was their way of life.

“Of course. Asuma, Zabuza, and I will take watching during the night and the kids will take the day.” Kakashi stated as the meeting concluded everyone heading to their own cabins; the elder Ninja taking up different stations to defend the crew and their students during the night.

Naruto and Shikamaru made there way to a corner bunk beneath Sasuke and Sakura leave a bunk for each Choji and Ino to have separately; even though Ino complained loudly about how Sasuke should bunk by her so she would be safe. Her whining fell onto deaf ears and the argument was settled the six Genin quickly settled in for the night knowing that the trip ahead of them would be an incredibly long one.

Outside the cabin in the main area of the compartment Zabuza came over to the white-haired shinobi his face grim, “This mission is going to turn into a shit show isn’t it.” He grunted gruffly.

“I believe you may be right, and honestly I am becoming even more suspicions of Yukie. Her behavior is erratic and strange now that we are in the snow. It feels less like she is trying to escape, and more so she is trying to get away to meet someone.” Kakashi replied.

“I am glad you noticed as well. The pattern of her behavior is totally shifted and I am pretty sure princess over there is not a friendly as we should believe. I am also worried on how she has been looking at your blonde little brother, like he is some answer to a big question. If I were you I would keep a real close eye on him for the remainder of this mission” Zabuza grunted back as he walked away leaving Kakashi to his own thoughts and worries.

**Sakura’s P.O.V**

I narrowed my eyes. First the princess gets taken then Naruto. We were down a man, and Shikamaru looked infuriated. Looking over to Sasuke I took a deep breath. “We need to figure out a way to track Naruto and rescue both him and the princess.” I stated clearly gaining everyone’s attention.

“What exactly did you have in mind Sakura?” Ino snapped in irritation, “Because contrary to what ever you seem to think none of us can track!”

“Do not snap at her for actually contributing something actually useful.” Sasuke snapped back as Shikamaru gave an annoyed sigh.

“he is right Ino,” Shikamaru stepped forward, “I may be able to find him if needed.” The shadow user stepped forward and Kakashi nodded to him.  He, Asuma, and Kakashi stepped to the side as Sasuke came closer to me.

“He will be okay Sakura,” Sasuke said softly rubbing my arm in a calm action. I sighed and leaned against his chest as Zabuza came over to us. He gave Sasuke a look as I felt his arms tighten around me, “she will be okay, she is just not used to us not all being here,”

“Understandable, after everything your group has been through she relies on the two of you to keep her steady and grounded,” Zabuza states as I feel his hand on top of my head, “and we will be getting the blonde back I promise.”

“you are right we will.” Sasuke replied and pulled me closer to him. I relaxed into his protective hold shutting my eye. I try to block out all the sound around use just listening to the sound of Sasuke’s heart. Slowly my body relaxed, allowing my mind to calm down and to stop all the thoughts of what if. I was terrified to be without Naruto, he kept Sasuke and I from falling to far down into darkness. Without him we would be consumed by it; he was our light as well as Shikamaru’s. Looking up from Sasuke’s chest I let my eyes wander to the shadow user talking with both Asuma and Kakashi. His face was pulled into a scowl as he explained his plan to the two older ninjas’. I could see that without his blonde he to would fall to the shadows.

**Shikamaru’s P.O.V**

I gritted my teeth to keep from snapping at Ino as she continued to whine about Sasuke. How she was supposed to become a good ninja was beyond me. Nothing like her father and far to selfish to think of other or the situation that we were currently in. my mate and the love of my life had just been taken by the enemy and both the Kyuubi and I were mad, I could feel the demon’s power already coursing through me as me senses became sharper and my eyes took a slightly reddish hue. “Will you shut up!” I finally snapped at the blonde my eyes meeting hers as my anger grew to the breaking point, “I don’t give a shit about your feelings for Sasuke he does not care about you! He is happily committed to Sakura and no matter how much you bitch and whine that is a fact that will not change! Grow up and stop thinking only of yourself. Your father would be ashamed to know how you have acted this whole trip. Your skills are weak and pathetic, and you bring shame to our families’ legacy. Either start thinking like a true ninja or quit!” I snarled storming away from the shaken girl.

Storming to our rooms I slammed the door and sat down on my bunk placing my face in my hands in frustration. I knew I had been harsh, but it was something that she needed to hear a long time ago. This wasn’t some game that we were playing out here. We could truly die on a mission and she needed to understand that. The time to coddle and protect her was over; either she would learn, or she would give up. Honestly at this point it did not matter to me what she would chose. Hearing the door open I sighed and looked up, but was surprised to see not my Sensei, but Zabuza.

“Quiet a scene you made out there, boy.” He stated looking at me his eyes unreadable.

“It doesn’t matter she needed to hear it. This isn’t some game we are playing,” I replied taking a deep breath.

“You are right t is definitely not a game, but even so you need to control yourself. I know you are pissed off that the boy was taken, but your anger is just as dangerous as her behaviour. This is a mission and we must be able to control ourselves or we will be killed. This world is dangerous and everyone in it is looking to use anything to their advantage.” Zabuza stated his voice gruff and full of experience. I nodded my head to what he said as he left leaving me to my thoughts. I knew he was right and that I had acted without thinking letting my anger get the better of me. Sighing softly, I vowed I would apologize once Naruto was safely back in my arms.

**Naruto’s P.O.V**

I gritted my teeth in pain as the device was attached to my stomach sealing off all my chakra; leaving me weak and unable to protect myself as they started to beat me. My arms protested at each hit to my stomach made me swing back and forth. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity they left leaving me battered and bruised, blood dripping from various wounds. They left me to the darkness and my own thoughts. Shutting my eyes tightly I focused on my mental bond with Shikamaru hopping that it too was not cut off. Gasping softly as I felt a rush of love and caring come through our bond I almost let out a cry of relief. Concentrating harder I mentally called out, “ _Shika? Can you hear me?”_

I did not wait long as soon I was pulled into my own mind and moved to Kurama space racing as I found Shikamaru already waiting for me in the garden that I had created for the Kyuubi. My taller lover stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me as he whispered, “ _Are you alright?”_ He asked checking me over both of us knowing that I would not show any wounds in this space.

_“T-they beat me… but I will be alright…. Please Shika I need you to save me… they have some device blocking off all of my chakra and it has left me really weak,”_ I whispered softly and gasped as I felt something hit my physical form ripping me away from my own mind and back to reality.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Trigger warning in effect as this chapter is going to be far darker and will contain an attempt of rape. Please if this bothers you I will have the start and end of that section clearly marked.

**Mission in the land of Waves**

**Chapter 7**

**Naruto’s P.O.V**

I whimpered and cracked open my eyes surprised to see not only Dotō Kazahana but Yukie in front of me as well the actress and former princess was holding a spiked pipe smirking at me as I tried to catch my breath again. “You must be fairly confused little fox,” Dotō smiled sending a shiver down my spine the look on his face and eyes giving me an incredibly bad feeling.

“W-what do you w-want…?” I croaked out my throat soar from screaming from the torture I had received earlier.

“Simply my little fox. You are going to be helping me gain absolute control over the land of snow. My wonderful Niece Yukie has been feeding me information on you and your team since you took this mission. You see she was the one to originally help me into the palace when I over threw her father; and now with your chakra I will achieve complete domination!” Dotō stated moving closer to me and forcing me to meet his eyes grasping my chin harshly. My mind was spinning. The mission from the start was for not; we were always meant to be betrayed.

“Plus; we will finally get rid of that last Hanuro abomination. There family was meant to fall when we originally took over the snow as they were the next in line. That pink haired bitch will die, and no one will ever bother me again,” Yukie sneered as Dotō stepped back and my stomach was struck again Yukie’s eyes crazed as she continued to beat me until I could not scream anymore, and I was cough up blood. It was only then that she was forced to stop and to leave the cell.

* ** _Start of non-con scene*_**

“Finally, little fox you will be mine. I am sorry that you had to be hurt so badly but you must be taught that I am now your master.” Dotō purred and cupped my cheek stroking it almost lovingly; I wanted to pull away, but any movement caused me an incredible amount of pain. He stepped closer and suddenly I found my arms dropping as I fell into his arms a whimper once again escaping my lips. He gently caressed my hair as he carried me from the cell and out of the cold dungeon. He carried me down the hall his ninja’s giving us odd looks as we arrived at a fancy looking bed chambers. Shutting my eyes, I tried to reach out to my mate as I was placed down onto a soft bed. Feeling my connection blocked I weakly looked up at the man as he crawled on top of me his eyes dark and filled with a terrible lust.

“W-what do you w-want?” I croaked out in fear. I had no strength to fight back and I was incredibly injured which I could not heal from as Kurama was blocked from my reach.

“Nothing my little pet, I just want to treat you well as you will become my pet and queen once I get rid of the rest of the little resistance. With you and that fox’s chakra I will be able to unlock the rainbow chakra of the snow. With that no one will stop me,” He purred and slowly started to unzip my jacket and slip a hand down my chest causing me to go stiff as a bored. He leant down as I tried to raise my still chained hands against my chest; gasping as he kissed at my neck.

“N-no!” I tried to push him away, but without my strength I was completely vulnerable under the larger man. Shutting my eyes, I almost resigned myself to this fate when a loud explosion rocked through the air fortress.

_* **End of non-con scene***_

Cursing Dotō got off be grabbing my wrists he tied them to the headboard, “Wait here my little fox I will be back as soon as I deal with the explosion.” He purred rushing out of the room

**Shikamaru’s P.O.V**

Together with Kakashi we rushed through the fortress; leaving the rest of the team to create a diversion. Using the enhanced senses, I had received from the fox I lead the way surprised to see a fancy looking bedroom instead of the dungeons. Stopping in front of the door I nodded the older ninja as he kicked in the door and we rushed in weapons drawn. Shocked as we found Naruto tied to the bed badly bruised and half dressed his hands tied to the head board. “Naruto!” I gasped rushing forward to my terrified mate. Reaching the blonde, I carefully untied him breaking off the shackles as Kakashi stood guard. Quickly pulling the shaking blonde into my arms I kissed his brow.

“S-Shika…?” Naruto stammered as he threw his arms around me his body shaking as I picked the tiny blonde up. Making sure he was covered I nodded to Kakashi who came over to check the blonde for himself before we got moving. I kept Naruto tucked against me noticing the device attached to his stomach. It must be what was keeping my blonde so weak. Growling to myself I tightened my hold on my mate as we rejoined the other team who had located and rescued Yukie.

“Are we ready to go?” Asuma asked keeping the princess close to him. I noticed Naruto had stiffened as the dark-haired woman came into view.

Suddenly he started to squirm in my arms in panicking, “N-No!” he cried out shocking me and forcing me to set him down. He shot a terrified look at Yukie who just smirked back at him setting off alarms with me.

“Naruto?” Kakashi asked stepping closer to the blonde, “What is it?”

“She is working with Dotō!” the blonde yelled as Sakura quickly snapped into a fighting stance as Asuma’s eyes flew wide his hand shooting out to grab the Princess as Kakashi stepped in front of Naruto and I. Yukie’s smirk fell from her face as she tried to pull away snarling.

“Sasuke cuff her; we will take her with us and she will be punished,” Kakashi snarled and the Uchiha nodded quickly subduing the princess as we made our escape Naruto not leaving my side.

**Kakashi’s P.O.V**

“Well, well, well: look what we have here. A bunch of thieves trying to steal my prize!” An angry voice drawled from behind us cause me to shiver and turn around concerned that I had missed Dotō sneaking up on us. Beside me I spotted Shikamaru pulling Naruto to him and Sasuke tightening his hold on the gagged princess. Gritting my teeth, I nodded to Zabuza as we both dropped into a defensive stance trusting Asuma to protect the students.

“Dotō, so nice to see you again,” Zabuza snarked his voice cold like ice and his gaze deadly.

“Ahh Zabuza Momochi the demon of the hidden mist and the sworn sword of the Hanuro clan. How lovely to see you again. Tell me how is that little pet of yours; what was his name again? Ahh yes Haku. Such a quiet little boy.” Dotō drawled as more of his men arrived completely surrounding us, “Now then as you can see I am the one that is going to win here. If you give me back the little fox I will allow you all to walk away freely and no harm will come to you, if you refuse I will kill you all where you stand and simply take back what is mine. I am fine with either option, but you have three seconds to decide.”

Looking back at the small blonde that was now practically clinging to Shikamaru I felt myself growl even angrier, turning back to Zabuza I smirked and dropped into a familiar stance to prepare for an attack that I had not used in a long time. Doing two hand signs I snarled out, “Big mistake,” as a chirping noise filled the clearing and I charged.

**Author’s P.O.V**

All hell broke loose as Kakashi charged forward with a roar, “Lightning Blade!” the electricity sparked arounds around the silver haired ninja’s hand as one of the faceless snow ninjas jumped in front of their leader and took the hit Kakashi’s hand striking right through the young mans chest sending blood flying everywhere. Dotō smirked and jumped back as more ninja’s descended on the leaf group. The two other Jounin stepped forward all joining the fray as team 7 and 8 took guard over Naruto as Yukie slipped away still shackled.

Suddenly a shriek pierced the air as everyone stopped to see Nadare holding Sakura against him his fist in her hair and a blade to her neck smirking he called out, “Give us the blonde and the Hanuro does not die. Refuse and I slit her pretty little neck and let her blood stain the snow. At his words all the leaf shinobi froze, and Naruto moved to step forward only to be grabbed by Shikamaru as Sasuke moved in front of the pair his eyes locked with Sakura’s knowing that she could not shrink forms well the man had his hand gripping her hair.

“Do not even think about it Naruto.” Sasuke snarled drawing his sword from its sheath. His eyes soon switching to the lavender haired ninja as his eyes rapidly began to bleed red his hard-worked control over his anger starting to slip as suddenly his left eye pulsed with pain. He ignored this and took a half step forward the snow ninja’s shuffling back in fear as his left eye bleed purple revealing a shinning ringed eye. A loud gasp sounded from the clearing as suddenly the three were gone

**Sasuke’s P.O.V**

I grunted as we landed in a clearing far away from the others the three of us sprawled out on the ground in separate directions. Pushing myself up I groaned in pain before rushing to Sakura’s side and gently pulling her into my arms my back turned to the enemy so that if he did attack I would take the brunt of the hit and she would be safe. Carefully I brushed her long hair away from her face and sighed in relief glad to see that she was only unconscious and not visibly injured. Laying her on my chest I pulled off my cloak and wrapped it around her before laying her back down and standing up pulling out my sword I stalked forward towards the lavender haired man who was also starting to wake up.

“W-what the fuck,” I heard him groan as he pushed himself up onto his knees. Growling I grabbed the mans long hair and pulled harshly throwing him back against the ground as I stood on his neck my sword poised at his nose.

“You are going to regret every action you ever took against Sakura and her family,” I snarled and plunged my sword into his chest, causing him to scream loudly in pain, pinning him to the ground as I stepped back and started preforming some very familiar hand signs, “ **Katon!** **Goukakyuu No Jutsu!”** I smirked as the fire burned the bastards body and his screams pierced the air. Stepping back over to Sakura I carefully picked her up and waited for the flames to break and to see only ash and my blade still standing. Waiting a few moments went over and grabbed the black obsidian blade Itachi had given me.

Hearing a soft groan, I smiled down to see Sakura finally waking up, “S-Sasuke…?” She groaned softly as I readjusted my grip on the pinkette.

“Hey… he is gone you are safe Koi,” I whisper softly and look down at my beautiful angel, “we were separated from the others and I am not sure how to get back just yet, but we are alone and safe.” I explain and continue with her in my arms. Feeling her head fall onto my chest and her head nod I knew she would allow me to do what I needed to get back to our family.

**Naruto’s P.O.V**

I winced at the tight grip Dotō had on my hair. And stumbled to try and keep up with him as he dragged me to some kind of raised alter. He had gotten a hold of me during the fight and injured Shikamaru before substituting us away. I was worried about my mate but Kurama had assured me he was still alive and, on his way, here along with the others, but I was still in a very bad situation. I was defenseless and unable to access any of my chakra leaving me incredibly weak. Whimpering as Dotō forced me onto the alter and chained me down by my wrists, “I’m sorry for being so rough my little fox but you are to precious to be taken away from me. Once I have the rainbow chakra of the land of snow you will be treated as my pet and will never want for anything ever again,” I cringed at the older mans words as he grabbed some cables and hooked them up to the device on my stomach.

“Finally! you are here!” Yukie snarled as she came over to us and pulled out a crystal necklace and handed it over to Dotō, “This seals our deal. You will get rid of those ninja’s and I will be free to leave the snow.” She snarled and turned to leave. Lifting my head when a scream pierced the air I was shocked to see Dotō had stabbed the princess in the back straight through her heart. As he withdrew his weapon the female collapsed to the ground lifeless leaving me to stare on in shock.

 

****


	8. Chapter 8

**Mission in the Land of Waves**

**Chapter 8**

**Shikamaru’s P.O.V**

I snarled as the last of the enemy ninjas was struck down only to notice my small blonde mate missing. Cursing I turned to my sensei and Kakashi to voice my concern. We were now down all of team 7’s Genin and Ino was useless in a fight and had to be saved constantly from the snow ninja. If Dotō had gotten a hold of Naruto, then we were in trouble; as with his chakra blocked my small mate could not protect himself if that mad man tried to harness the Kyuubi.

” Shikamaru, can you still sense him?” Asuma asked looking at me as my eyes once again took a reddish hue and I nodded my head in confirmation.

“Yes he is three miles to the east of us,” I responded before a large explosion from the east shook the ground the sound piercing through the air as the earth and forest splintered causing team 10 be shaken to the ground their instructors even being thrown off centre. Pushing myself up onto my forearms my eyes widened in alarm as I felt Kurama trying to get in contact with me. Allowing the Kyuubi into my mind I was shocked to see the great fox was panicked.

_“Gaki! You need to hurry. My kit is almost completely drained; that crazy bastard has him hooked up to some kind of machine and has him running something. He can only hold on so long without me,”_ Kurama cried into my mind as I felt my body go numb.

_“I will get to him I promise; can you give me the power to save my mate?”_ I thought desperately. In response I felt a surge of power course through me as I got to my feet my eyes bleeding orange.

“What the hell was that?” Asuma asked as Sasuke and Sakura appeared before us.

“Dotō has Naruto up at the clearing ahead hooked up to some weird machine,” Sasuke stated causing Kakashi to tense.

“Asuma! Take Ino and Choji and evacuate the capital. If Dotō has done what I think he has we will only have one chance to defeat him and if we fail; you need to make sure as many people have been cleared from the village as possible.” Kakashi ordered and Asuma nodded grabbing two of his students and using **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker technique)** they disappeared with a swirl of leaves.

“Kurama says Naruto only has a short amount of time before that machine fully drains him,” I informed them as we started to move out Kakashi and Zabuza taking point the three of us following behind them.

“Shikamaru; you and Sakura will attempt to free Naruto. Sasuke you are with Zabuza; and will be providing me backup. I will engage Dotō the best I can. We need to distract him for long enough to get Naruto free,” Kakashi ordered as we made it to the clearing.

**Author’s P.O.V**

Naruto laid on the alter panting harshly, his normally tan skin pale and sickly. His shirt was torn open and the years of abuse clear able to be seen on his small body as the device attached to his stomach drained away not only his chakra but his very life. He could no longer feel Kurama or Shikamaru. He could hear that a battle was being waged around him, but he could not find the energy to even lift his head. Hearing footsteps he began to fear the worse when a soft voice called out to him, “Naruto-Niisan,”

Lifting his head ever so slightly he was shocked to see Sakura in her shrunken form, “S-Sakura?” He croaked out. She nodded her head and landed beside his face. Ever so softly he felt her tiny lips press to his cheek in a comforting Gesture.

“Don’t worry, Shika is coming as well. Are you okay?” Sakura asked.

“I….” He trailed off catching sight of his mate, “S-Shika…”

“Troublesome blonde,” the lazy male said affectionately as Sakura moved to get the device off the blonde, “are you okay?”

“I-I… don’t know…” Naruto choked out then gasped in pain the device glowing on his stomach as Sakura quickly flew away and landed next to Shikamaru.

“I cannot get it off. A large amount of chakra needs to be forced into it so the system overloads and causes it to break off as it won’t be able to handle the sudden rush of pressure.” Sakura explained as Shikamaru sighed heavily.

“Go help the others we will join you shortly,” Shikamaru stated and the pink haired girl nodded. She shrunk again and quickly flew off. This left only the two boys on the alter. Shikamaru gave the blonde a soft look and gently placed his hand on the device connected to the blonde. Focusing on his temporary connection to the Kyuubi he began pouring Chakra into the machine causing Naruto to cry out in protest. Wincing the shadow user ignored the cry of pain and continued to focus, as suddenly the chakra began to crack the device pulling power away from Dotō causing the elderly man to realise something was wrong as a loud cracking and explosions began to sound around the valley as they rainbow structures could not handle to the sudden influx of energy.

**Naruto’s P.O.V**

I all but screamed in complete pain as the device finally cracked and separated. I could only give Shika a small smile as he threw it away from us and pulled me into his arms. I clung to him tightly as I felt both his and Kurama’s presence return to me and my body began to heal.

“You Okay?” Shika whispered against my ear as I nodded carefully. I wish we could just stay here and rest, but we still needed to defeat that bastard Dotō. Pulling back, I gave him a small smile as he helped me off the alter and pulled me to my shaky feet.

**To be continued!**

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize in advance at how bad I am at writing fight scenes I do promise I am trying to get better. This is the last chapter of this story and I should be able to get the sequel started very shortly. I hope that everyone has enjoyed this story so far! Please let me know what you think!

**Mission in the Land of Waves**

**Chapter 9**

**Naruto’s P.O.V**

I winced in pain as we separated; knowing I would be needed in this battle, “We need to go help them,” I said softly and moved to take a step forward only to be stopped by Shikamaru. He quickly pulled me back and crashed his lips against mine causing me to melt into his hold. My face flushed slightly as he pulled back and gave me a loving look.

“I’m so glad I made it in time, I cannot lose you Naruto,” He whispered and gently cupped my cheek. I nodded and leaned into his touch as a battle raged around us.

“I’m sorry I hurt you again Shika…” I whispered sadly, but he shook his head. Sighing softly, I pulled back and asked, “Will you follow my lead? We need to stop Dotō do you think you can trap him if I can distract him enough? The man is crazy and will destroy this country to get what he wants.”

“Of course; tell me what you had in mind?” Shikamaru smiled as I explained what we needed to do knowing my team would understand the plan as soon as we got to them.

**Author’s P.O.V**

Dotō was proving to be an incredibly difficult opponent. For a man of his age who had been unopposed for such a long time; it was surprising that he had stayed so powerful. So far, he had severely injured Zabuza’s right arm causing the powerful swordsman to drop his sword in hopes to not permanently damage the appendage, and was now using much lighter weapons. Kakashi’s back was incredibly burnt and the man was officially out of action as he could not move, or the burnt skin would tear, and he would bleed out. Sakura had moved back to stand guard over her sensei; the pinkette wings beautifully visible and her fans posed in her hands to strike should they get to closer to her.

“Fuck,” Sasuke cursed both his eyes glowing as he tried his best to counter the elder ninja with Zabuza’s help. Suddenly a blur of blonde blocked the man’s attack from hitting his teammate. “Nice of you to join us Naruto,”

“Sorry I was a bit tied up,” The blonde quipped a very distinct Kunai in his hand.

“It is fine; but I hope you have a bloody plan,” Sasuke snapped as the blonde just flashed him a smirk.

“Of course! Zabuza-san; tell Sakura plan 32!” Naruto smirked, and the elderly ninja nodded having already been informed of their strategies as he jumped back to switch with his charge. The pinkette shrunk down as soon as she heard the plan disappearing from sight as Sasuke and Naruto quickly pushed back Dotō forcing him into a spot that they wanted. As they went their speed picked up until it reached a spot that Dotō had a hard time following them; their age and energy giving them a distinct advantage.

“you are going down you bastard!” Naruto snarled as he managed to strike Dotō across his cheek sending the man flying back finally exactly where they had been leading them. As the snow ninja went to stand he felt his body freeze. Behind the man was Shikamaru his shadow extended as he kneeled smirking.

“Got you,” he stated as he stood and as team 7 began to walk towards the dictator, each having pulled out their own signature weapons. Sasuke his obsidian sword that had been gifted to him by Itachi which had originally belonged to Izuna Uchiha. For Naruto it was his father’s Kunai; Kurama had led him to find one and allowed him to start the basics of the **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Jutsu)** allowing the touch starved boy to have a connection to his family even if he need to hide his knowledge from the village. Sakura brandished her fans, the only thing she had managed to take with her when her family was destroyed and the last gift she had gotten from her mother.

“No!” Dotō cried unable to move as the three Genin struct. Sasuke’s blade severing the man’s head as both Naruto and Sakura cut off each of his arms. Shikamaru soon released his families Jutsu as the body hit the frozen ground. The leaf nin all smiled to each other before panicking as Naruto finally sub came to his exhaustion and began to fall backwards. Rushing forward Shikamaru quickly caught his fallen Mate as the rest of team 10 arrived at the clearing.

“What happened?” Asuma asked the formed mist nin as he took in the scene in front of him and began to set about healing Kakashi with his limited knowledge of medical ninjutsu.

“Those four were able to get the blonde brat free and ride the world of a particularly nasty dictator,” Zabuza explained as the other Genin rushed to their classmates, “I will deal with that body if you want to continue to heal him.” The swordsman did not wait for a reply as he moved forward to collect and get ride of the dead body as the Genin moved towards their sensei Naruto being carried by Shikamaru.

**(Two weeks later)**

**Shikamaru’s P.O.V**

I smiled and pulled the blonde tightly against me. He had been asleep healing for almost two weeks and today was the first day he had woken up. Though Kurama had promised me he was perfectly fine it was still reassuring to see him awake and functioning. Smirking I gently kissed his cheek causing him to blush brightly.

“S-Shika!” he exclaimed causing both Sasuke and Sakura to laugh at the blonde’s embarrassment.

“Yes, troublesome blonde?” he asked as their sensei’s called them over. They had also remained in the land of snow for so long to make sure that they were stable enough for the country to run smoothly as they transitioned into a new era. Sakura had refused to take over as ruling the country even though her family was related to the royal family. She had told them to create a council and elect their own leader. Her place was in the lead village not in the snow.

“We will be setting sale today for the leaf village now that Naruto has woken up and we are sure that the land of snow will not dissolve into chaos as soon as we leave. The boat we chartered thanks to Zabuza’s contacts is large enough for us to continue your training as we sail back to fire country,” Asuma stated as all the Genin smiled up at the three Jounin’s completely ready to get back to their own country.

“We have decided to split you into three groups for training along the way. With me will be Sasuke and Shikamaru as I will be the best to teach them strategy and help them to improve their taijutsu as I have the most experience with each of their clans’ styles. With Asuma will be Choji and Naruto as he is the most qualified to teach Choji about chakra control and natural chakra as well as he is the best wind specialist in the entirety of the fire country. Finally; that leaves Sakura and Ino with Zabuza. Ino you need to learn to be far more well rounded and to learn that you are not in charge. All of us felt that it would be best for you during this week to take orders from someone that you have not worked with, and be warned this man is brutal in his training methods so you will either fall in line or break, as well as you need over all the most work on ninjutsu and taijutsu. Sakura you will be continuing with your families training,” Kakashi smiled as all the Genin nodded their heads the only one looking unhappy was Ino, “We would also like to inform you that the Chunin exams will be happening around a month after we have arrived back at the village. Normally such fresh Genin would not be nominated but both Asuma and I feel that you are ready. Both of you have completed a B rank mission and my team has technically completed an A rank and you have done the compulsory number of D ranked missions to compete.”

“What do you mean I need the most work?” Ino all but snarked once the silver haired man was finished causing me to roll my eyes. Hopefully Zabuza would be able to get her to behave like a true Kunoichi of the leaf and less like a spoiled child.

“It is as he has said Ino. Despite coming from a clan of great Ninja’s you act like a child from a civilian family that has only just entered the academy. It is far time you grow up which is why I am allowing you to be trained by a master of their craft. Zabuza is one of the highest ranked Ninja’s in the bingo books and will teach you to be a proper Kunoichi where I have failed,” Asuma said with a sigh causing his student to snap her mouth shut.

“Alright, pack up your belongings and we will set out. In a week we will be back home,” Kakashi said and we all nodded rushing off to gather what we had brought. I smiled as Shikamaru helped me, and together we finished quickly.

“You excited to be heading home ‘Ruto?” Shikamaru smiled and kissed me gently as I nodded happily.

“Yes! This mission has not been fun,” I said as we left the room hand in hand, “I am looking forward to a month of training and not having to worry about some mad man turning me into some kind of pet,” I replied and felt my mate squeeze my hand. We met up with the others and boarded the boat back home and towards our next adventure.

**The end**


End file.
